Broken Happiness
by ninjanums
Summary: Ginny has an awkward meeting. Number nine in the 'Happy' series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So here's number nine. Oooooo.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Ginny sighed.

"So you won't have any more for a couple of weeks?" She asked the shop assistant.

"No. Sorry Miss Weasley." She said shaking her head. "We've had a bit of a problem getting them in I'm afraid. Would you like one put back for you?"

"Yes please." Ginny said.

She gave the witch at the counter her details thanking her and left the shop, not looking forward to going back into the cold outside.

Pulling her scarf up around her face she walked through the door paying no attention to where she was going.

"Ow"

She had walked straight into someone knocking her back into the door frame and onto the floor.

"Sorry." She heard a familiar voice say from somewhere above her.

"No, I wasn't looking where I was going." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Here." The voice said offering a hand to her.

She took the hand with her left as she got to her feet.

"Thank- Ryan!" Ginny exclaimed shocked. She hadn't so much as heard from Ryan in the seven months since they split up.

"Hi, erm Ginny." He said looking down at her hand which he was still holding. "Nice ring."

"I umm yes," Ginny took her hand out of his. "Thank you."

They fell silent neither quite looking at the other.

"I- it's good to see you again." Ginny said rather awkwardly unsure what else to say.

"Yes and you." Ryan said nodding, no quite meeting her eye.

"I was erm just on my way to The Leaky Cauldron. Did you want to get a drink or something. Catch up." She said looking at him.

"I-" Ryan Hesitated, Ginny thought he was about to decline the offer, Almost hoped that he might, "Yeah ok, why not?" Ryan said as they both started to walk down Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron.

A few minutes later they were sat in the warmth next to the fire both with drinks in hand. They spent a while talking about nothing more interesting than the weather, nothing personal was brought up.

"So how have to been?" Ginny braved asking Ryan.

"I've been fine. Kept busy and all that. When'd you get engaged?" He asked glancing down at the ring again.

"About a month ago. Harry proposed on Christmas day." Ginny said playing with the ring subconsciously.

"Oh. Right" Ryan said looking down at his drink. "Ginny. If I had asked you would you have said yes?"

"I- Ryan, that's not very fair."Ginny said.

"No, I think it was a perfectly fair question. I would have asked you, you know. What would you have said if I did?" Ryan said looking her in the eye for the first time since they had literally bumped into each other.

"Honestly, I don't know. I might have said yes. But I'd have had doubts. I don't know if we were really up for 'til death do us part' and all that"

"And you think you and Harry are?" He asked rather bitterly.

"Well, yes I do."

"Why? I mean what makes him different to me? What did I do wrong Gin?" He asked a note of desperation in his voice. "I loved you. I still do. So what happened with us? Why don't you want me? Why wouldn't you say yes to me after a year, but agree to marry him after 6 months? Why Ginny?"

"Because I love him Ryan. I have done since I was a teenager. I cared about you a lot. But I couldn't _make _myself love you. Not as much as you deserved. It wouldn't have been fair to either of us. I couldn't do it." She paused sighing. "Ryan I'm sorry. I know I hurt you. And I am so so sorry. But I can't help how I feel."

"No you can't and neither can I. You hurt me. You broke my heart Gin. I don't think I can do this. I can't pretend to be happy for you, when I want you to be happy with me. When I want it to be my ring on that finger. When I want it to be me who you curl up in bed with at night, me that's your first thought when you wake up and last before yo go to sleep. I can't pretend."

"Ry, please, I never meant-" Ginny started reaching across the table.

"No Ginny don't. I can't do this. Sit here and be nothing more than friends, when I want so much more. I thought I could." Ryan drained the last of the drink in his glass. Getting up from his seat.

"Ryan," Ginny started but Ryan cut her off.

"No Ginny. I need to go. It was nice seeing you and all that. But I- Bye." And with that he was gone. Walking away from Ginny once more.

**A/n: So there you go, hope you liked. I'm thinking of doing NaNoWriMo next month, hmm not sure though, I'm doing pretty well with these and I've got a few that are ready, so we'll see how it goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: So here's part two. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

"What's up?" Harry asked Ginny. It was late evening and they were snuggled up together on the sofa in the living room.

"I- what? Nothing's wrong." Ginny said distractedly.

"Yes there is. You've not been right since you got home earlier." Harry said.

"It's nothing." She said adjusting her position sot that she was facing him.

"Ginevra Wealey. Don't try and fool me. I know there's something bothering you. I know you had a day off, so it can't have been a bad practice. So what is it? Spit it out." Harry said.

"I- I saw Ryan earlier." She said not quite looking at him.

"Ryan? As in your ex Ryan?" Harry asked.

"Yea, as in my ex Ryan. How many other Ryans do we know?" Ginny said rolling her eyes slightly.

"So what happened?" Harry asked.

"I-Harry. It was the first time I'd seen him since he picked his things up from mine. It was just weird."

Ginny sighed.

"I don't know. I mean we ended up going for a drink, you know catch up and stuff, I'd like to be friends, at least stay on speaking terms, but Harry, I broke his heart. I never wanted to hurt him and he's still hurting so bad. I never wanted that, I feel so bad "

"Ginny you can't help how you feel. Would he rather you be together and you be unhappy? I wouldn't have thought so. Surely he can accept that."

"Apparently not." Ginny said. "I- I dunno Harry."

"Ginny, I know it's hard but he needs to accept that we're together." Harry said pulling her to him.

"Harry," Ginny paused unsure whether to continue.

"Yes Gin?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing." She said.

"Gin it obviously is. If it's bothering you then it's important."

"Harry, he said that he was going to ask me to marry him." Ginny said. "When he saw the ring. He was surprised, he can't have seen the article that was in the Prophet just after Christmas. Then- then he said that he would have proposed to me. Asked me what I would have said if he did."

"What did you say? What would you have said?" Harry asked.

"Honestly? I don't know Harry. There are times I think, when I might have said yes. But I don't know if I could have done it. If I had said yes then I would have always had doubts, there would always be you in the back of my mind, the glimmer of hope that one day we'd be together, I just don't know what I would have done."

"Ginny it's ok. You don't need to worry about it now. I know Ryan is hurting and I know you feel bad, but we're happy. We're together and we're getting married. I still can't believe it." Harry said holding her to him.

"I know." She said, "We've come a long way Harry Potter. We really have."

**A/n: so there it is. Hope you liked.**


End file.
